Some cupids kill with arrows, some with traps
by sunflake
Summary: Bella has just begun high school and is discovering feelings she has never felt before. This story is about her years at school, her experiences growing up and how they change her...All Human! R&R!


Everything began with those Shakespearean tragedies. Just a week after I started high school at CCA, I was handed an assignment. Not just any assignment, a 'group effort' assignment.

As Mr. Pearson justified, "It will help you to meet new people, make friends!".

How Cheerful!

So here I was, heading down to the library to begin my research. I crossed the hurdle of the rotating doors into the ever-so-sterile atmosphere safely. I was fairly certain that I would go unnoticed here. I logged on the computer in the farthest corner and spent the next hour randomly surfing the net. When the class ended, I scrambled out of the lab to find my entire English class sitting around those little round tables in cozy groups of four. I ducked down hoping that my blue shirt would camouflage me against the wall. It didn't work. _And_ Mr Pearson gave me a disapproving look as I shuffled out of the library.

Its not that I like to be a loner, I just don't like working in teams. And I hardly know anyone in the class. It takes time to trust people. I was lost in my quandary when I heard a high pitched female voice call my name. I turned to face Mrs Sanders. Apparently I had walked right past room # 413, _Again._

"Isabella, my dear, I was just telling this young man how enjoyable it is to be here at CCA. A very comfortable atmosphere…"

I looked at the 'young man' under discussion and finally realized that I am capable of being taken for good looks. This guy was definitely not someone I'd seen before. He certainly hadn't been present for our grade 9 orientation, there was no way anyone could forget those peculiar grey-green eyes. He looked at me curiously, probably amused because I was gaping at him.

"Erm…Yes. Very comfortable."

Shit! Did I just say that! No, no that's not what I meant to say. Just then he gave me a small smile and I lost my trail of thought. Mrs. Sanders ushered me into the classroom and started a class on industrial revolution. Its probably a good thing that Mrs Sanders is blessed with such a... _robust _voice because neither her tiny five feet frame nor the subject she teaches are imposing enough to hold a student's attention. I winced slightly as I got my notebook out to take down notes. Still, I couldn't stop my mind from drawing extremely detailed pictures of the face I saw. I wondered if i had a photographic memory, the guy's perfect features were etched on my thoughts. I got through the rest of the day in a daze.

As the week passed I did manage to find a team to work with on the Shakespeare assignment, or rather a team managed to find me. I also learned that my stunner, that's how I thought of the guy i ran into last week and who made me forget _my name,_ was named Edward and that we did not have any classes in common this semester. It was all probably for the good considering my knees went weak whenever I saw him in the corridors, and he wasn't even aware of my existence.

I was musing my unfortunate situation one morning while sitting in the car, waiting for mom while she dashed back into the house for her purse. She drove to school everyday though she did forget to pick me up at times. Forgetful Renee. She bustled into the car seat unclasping her purse, probably to reapply her lip gloss. I glanced at her while she was engaged in task. She was so pretty. No, pretty wasn't the right word, she looked _gorgeous_, young for her age, fashionable and most importantly graceful. Suddenly, for the first time in my life I felt a little jealous. I wished for once to be _noticed_. Mom passed me a questioning look as she backed the car out of the garage. I just shrugged and turned the radio up. She had noticed something was off with me lately. I'm not used to keeping secrets from her. But this time, she can't know.

One sunny September day Angela, Jessica, Mike and I were were lounging around on the grassy patch outside school during a free period. They were my teammates for the project and now my sort-of-friends. Jessica was leaning slightly against Mike and I wondered if they were going out yet. Angela, like me, was stretched across the lawn with her sandals undone. We were discussing the assignment and had agreed to name it "Unveiling Shakespeare's Stage". I was trying to come up with something better that covered the topics we were discussing in the assignment. But I was stumped. I was reciting random Shakespearean quotes in my head for inspiration when suddenly Jessica sang out, "Romeo, O Romeo. Where art thou my Romeo...".

Without pausing she continued,"Isn't their love story the most amazing. I wish someone would be ready to sweep me off my feet... Be ready to give his life for me."

I had to suppress a snort. Jessica was obviously trying to flirt with Mike, though clearly she had missed a mark. She was looking at him with shiny hopeful eyes as he stared back incredulously. Angela characteristically broke the awkward moment.

"Nah, the story's not that great. Personally, I don't get what was wrong with the Monatagues and Capulets. I mean, they were fighting over something neither of them remembered and then brainwashing their children to carry on the grudge."

Apparently, even Mike had an opinion on Victorian Era's ways of parenting.

"Yeah. They don't have any right to rule their children's lives. Man I hate it when my mum and dad try to tell me what to do."

Jessica joined in, "Poor Romeo and Juliet couldn't even see each other in public. can you imagine that?!"

"But you know what, I've heard that some of the people in CCA arent allowed by their parents to go out. I don't know whether to believe the rumours or not."

I lifted my head and quietly said,"My parents disapprove of dating in high school, too."

Jessica looked at me with wide unbelieving eyes, even Angela looked a little surprised.

Mike was the first one to speak up,"Oh man. That must suck. Don't worry though, if you ever need someone to cover up, you know, so you can go out, just ask any of us."

"Yea, you can count on us." Angela whispered. Jessica was still looking at me like I was most pitiable creature on this planet.

I straightened up into a sitting position and lifted my chin slightly.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. But i don't think I'll need your help, I believe in my parents views about dating. Its not like they are imposing their rules on me or anything. Anyway, I've never really been interested in dating."

_Until now._

Right on cue, the class bell rang and we hurried off to our classes.


End file.
